


A Chuckling Friend

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Baseball, Friendship, Gen, Honey, Silly, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Adam was bored. His mom had insisted that he come to this stupid fair because he 'shouldn't be cooped up in his room on a beautiful day like this'. In fact the only person who looked more bored than him was the teen in one of the stalls reading a textbook on...“Is that a book on E.M.T.s?"





	A Chuckling Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Chuckling. Definition 1: To laugh quietly or on the inside. 2: Chuck, Junior.
> 
> This is what happens when I get kudos... I write sweet stories.
> 
> A/N: This story takes place in March.

Zerachiel was confused. He had been sent by Michael to guard Adam Milligan--which was cake job and a demotion all in one. He sighed.

He wished that he had never criticized Zachariah's handling of the Winchester boys.

And now he spent his days following fifteen year old Adam.

The kid was smart, sure. And his desire to become a doctor was a noble one... but he had a mouth on him just like the rest of the Winchesters. He was sure to get himself killed one day and then who do you think Michael would blame?

Now the kid was at a fair at one of those organic food stalls selling honey, but the stall looked empty and he was talking to the air which was weird.

*****

Adam was bored. His mom had insisted that he come to this stupid fair because he 'shouldn't be cooped up in his room on a beautiful day like this'. In fact the only person who looked more bored than him was the teen in one of the stalls reading a textbook on...

“Is that a book on E.M.T.s?”

“Yes.” The kid said, not even looking up. Well, that was annoying.

“So, what are you selling?”

“Honey.”

“What kind?” Adam said, refraining from rolling his eyes.

“The kind that comes from bees.”

“Why is it called Cristo?”

That must have finally got his attention, because he looked up.

“Because dad had a mid-life crisis.”

Adam winced. Time to change tracks.

“I'm Adam.”

“I'm Jack Milton. Wanna see me throw knives at a board?” he said smiling.

“You can throw knives?”

“Yeah, D—I mean, a friend taught me how.”

“Oh cool. Uh, maybe later though—if my mom saw it she'd freak.”

“So... are you new? I haven't seen you at school.”

“You probably haven't seen me at your school because I go to school in Worthington but actually I did just start there; so yes I am new. I am a senior.”

“Ok, cool. See you around I guess.”

“Goodbye.”

*****

When there was a baseball game between the Eagles and the Trojans, Adam spotted Jack in the crowd sporting sunglasses.

Adam gave him a thumbs up and the smiling boy waved at him. Dork. Adam wasn't laughing on the inside, he wasn't. Did he come just to see Adam play? Adam smiled, he still wanted to see that knife trick...

*****

Zerachiel didn't understand it; over the next few weeks Adam began to talk more and more to his invisible friend Jack. Was that normal for human teenagers?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
